Intercambio Intergaláctico
by Debbie-BP
Summary: Esta vez un intercambio intergaláctico no va a ser lo que Jimmy y sus amigos piensan... Pues hará que Jimmy Neutron y un invitado de otro planeta se peleen por Cindy...claro que con tecnología de punta COMPLETO!
1. ¿Un Intercambio?

**Intercambio Intergaláctico **

**Capítulo 1:_ ¿Un intercambio?_**

Aparentaba ser un día normal en Retroville, aunque sabiendo que Jimmy Neutron estaba por terminar su comunicador interespacial, definitivamente el día no terminaría tan tranquilo como lo era hasta entonces...

El timbre ya había sonado marcando indudablemente el fin de un largo y agotador día de clases... claro que para Jimmy y sus amigos ( y sus no tan amigos) no era tan agotador, pues ellos tenían pensando seguir el día en el laboratorio de Jimmy averiguando un poco más sobre su nuevo y caótico invento ( ya verán porque)...

Les presento a mi más reciente invento, el comunicador interespacial, que comunica , como lo indica su nombre, la Tierra con habitantes de otras galaxias- Dice Jimmy muy emocionado

Y que hará? Para qué no servirá mantener contacto con aliénigenas?- Dice Carl,(muy nervioso, pues a él le da miedo todo lo que tenga que ver con aliens y demás)

Ya sé jimmy, para que nos manden nuevos episodios de UltraLord 14° temporada...

No, es para examinar distintos métodos de vida en la tierra y en el planeta que se está comunicando con nosotros...Y tranquilizate Carl, no es peligroso...

Cindy interfiere con un cara de pocos amigos dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Neutron:

Eso es lo mismo que nos dijiste antes de que jugaramos en un torneo para que no destruyan a la Tierra, la vez que esa alienígena te besó!

Y eso te molesta? Además no viene al tema, y cómo fue que recordaste eso en cambio de recordar cuál fue el premio que nos dieron?

Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente- Dijo una persuadida Cindy.

Y porqué fue lo primero? – Dijo Jimmy tratando de desenmascarar a Cindy, haciendo que esta se ponga fúrica de celos, y queriendo hacer que confesara lo que siente por él-

Ya basta! Acaso no nos trajiste aquí para presentarnos tu comunicador intergaláctico o como rayos sea!- Harta ya de las peleas entre Jimmy y Cindy , gritó Libby...

Si, la verdad, ya está prendido, ahora sólo tenemos que esperar a que algún tipo de especie inteligente acepte una comunicación con nosotros...

Pasaron más de dos horas cuando de repente una luz que provenía del invento de Jimmy comenzó a titilar, y nadie la vio, salvo Goddard, pues todos estaban dormidos, y cuando despertaron Libby Y Sheen ( habían sido los primeros) encontraron sospechosamente a Cindy dormida abrazada a Jimmy, quién también estaba durmiendo:

Ultra romántico chicos, pero, creo que la luz nos está avisando algo...

Jimmy se despierta sobresaltado:

Qué hace Cindy abrazada a mi?

La pregunta nos la hacemos nosotros, depertamos y te vimos así, tan...

En ese instante la carita de Cindy cambia por una de enfado y porque no, confusión:

Oye nerdtron, que es lo que estás haciendo?

Jimmy se levanta en cuanto Cindy termina de decir la última palabra:

- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que unos extraterrestres no están trantando de comunicar...

Los que faltaban levantarse , lo hacen y todos se dirigen hacia la computadora viendo una imagen de un extraterrestre :

Humanos y animales de la tierra, queremos que a través de nuestra sofisticada tecnología se intercambien cultares para adquirir mayor conociemiento acerca de nuestros distintos métodos de vida...

Es quiere decir que ustedes querrían una especie de intercambio de imformación, pues así será, gustosamente les entregaremos estos libros a cambio de diferentes conocimientos que ustedes han descubierto (jimmy agarra unos libros y los pone en el scáner que funcionaría como un teletransportador...)

No, no es eso lo que pedimos... quisieramos intercambiar vidas, uno de los nuestros, por uno de ustedes, creo que así la experienica ganada y los conocimientos adquiridos serán mejores que si intercambiamos hojalatas con tinta de mercurio o papeles escritos...

Un momento, están pidiendo que uno de nostros vaya allí a cambio de que uno de ustedes venga aquí?

Exactamente, pensé que los humanos nunca lo iban a comprender...Entonces, nosotros ya tenemos al nuestro, pero saben quién será de los suyos el destinado a ser estudiado por nosotros?

Fin del primer capítulos...

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	2. Nuevas visitas

**Intercambio Intergaláctico **

**Capítulo 2:_ Nuevas visitas..._**

No podrá ser posibles, es que ninguno de nosotros podría estar un día allí... ( Dice Carl muy asustado)

Se ve que son razas inferiores! Un día de ustedes sería 4 Galaicos binario y medio para nosotros, lo cual un Galaico Binario sería 5 horas para ustedes, y no creo que en cinco horas podamos hacer mucho...

Entonces cuanto tiempo requerirían?

Y más o menos 500 galaicos binarios... para ustedes, 104 días y 16 horas...

Amigos, un gusto haberlos conocido, pero creo que nosotros no podemos aceptar esta propuesta...( Negando con la cabeza, dice entristecido Jimmy)

Ya sé, nos tienen desconfianza de lo que podamos hacer con su humano, pues quedénse tranquilos que si hacemos algo malo, ustedes harán algo peor con nuestro Enviado...

Jimmy, si tanto te interesa, iré yo, no te preocupes, además creo que no me voy a llevar mal con los extraterrestres, se ven, simpáticos, y se me utilizan como objeto de estudio, no estaré mal con dos cabezas, eso supongo...( Dice algo sonrojada Cindy)

Jimmy no pensó ni siquiera por un instante, cuando exaltado le gritó a Cindy:

No Cindy, si vas vos, iré yo contigo...

No Neutron, no tienes que hacerlo... Un momento? Porque dices que si yo me voy tu irás conmigo?

Ah, pues..._Qué le digo?_ Eh... no quiero que experimenten con humanos, no tienen el menor derecho de hacerlo...

Está bien tomalo como quieras... pero tu no me tienes que dar órdenes, así que iré, sola!

No, lo he pensado bien y es mejor que vaya alguien que le guste comer...

Obviamente era mentira, sólo Jimmy lo hacía para que Cindy no vaya, y fuera Carl el que aceptara esa propuesta...

Que comen en ese planeta?

Pues,... comen muchos dulces, si! En lugar de comida, comen dulces, chocolates, caramelos, y mucho azúcar... además dicen que hay una parte en ese planeta que crían llamas, y vos le podés sar nombres... y..

Jimmy continuaba obviamente para que Carl accediera y no fuera Cindy quién se vaya...

Suficiente Jimmy! Iré yo, con mucho gusto...

Sabía que los humanos eran lentos, pero no pensaba que tardarían 1 milésimos de Galaico Binario... Decidieron amigos terrestres?

Pues... si, el que irá es Carl, ya mismo les mando los datos y su adn personalizado...

Al fin! Pues nosotros haremos lo mismo, ya en este mismo centésimo de Galaico Binario les mandaremos un ITDN personalizado y la ficha registrada de nuestro enviado especial...

Libby interrumpe: - Qué es ITDN?

Es lo mismo que un ADN para nosotros, sólo que es it por el hecho simplemente de que vengan de otra galaxia...

Muy bien, ahora manden a su humano... Carl Wheezer...

Muy bien Carl, es tu turno, espero que te diviertas con las...llamas...Cuídate – Dice un Jimmy muy preocupado a la vez...

Si Carl, nos veremos pronto, cualquiero cosa, mandame un mensaje – Dice Cindy-

Chau gordo, hasta la próxima- Saluda Sheen

Mucha suerte, Carl!- Siempre con ese estilo único, dice Libby...

Jimmy colocó a Carl en el scáner y momentaneamente desapareció... Todos se quedaron cabizbajo, pero algo los sorpendió a todos; el scáner estaba agitándose como si fuera a explotar... pero no, no explotó, sino que, apareció una figura humana... era el enviado por parte de los extraterrestres, pero parecía todo un humano, era muy bello, pese a que su pelo era castaño claro y sus ojos miel...

Ah Humanos, me olvidé de comentarles que hemos cambiado un poco a nuestro invitado para que puede vivir sin ningún inconveniente en vuestro planeta...

Todos escucharon atentamente y, prometieron al capitán de ese planeta que iban a hacer sentir a ese extraterrestre modificado en humano como en su galaxia...

Fin del segundo capítulo...

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	3. Integrándose al grupo

**Intercambio Intergaláctico **

**Capítulo 3:_ Integrándose al grupo..._**

Aquel niño nuevo ( de igual edad que Jimmy y sus amigos) No tenía ni la menor idea de en cuántos continentes se dividía el planeta Tierra, ni tampoco sabía decir ni siquiera algunos de los mares y Océanos más famoso del mundo... Pero todos sabían que muy pronto, el tiempo haría que aquel niño aprenda lo que debe y rechaze lo que no...

Saludos Amigos Humanos, espero que logremos nuestro objetivo de aprender nuevas culturas... Soy su amigo, y espero me traten y respeten como tal...

Ah si, que tal, bueno, me presento, soy Jimmy, ella es Libby, Sheen, Goddard y ... quién me falta? Ah, Cindy... ( Mientras va nombrando va señanalando a cada uno)

Oye Nedrtron, yo puedo presentarme sola, niño genio

Lo hace de una manera tan sarcástica que hasta el " nuevo visitante" lo pudo notar, y eso que de expresiones y lenguaje humanos no sabía demasiado.

Mi nombre es Cinthia Vortex, pero puedes llamarme Cindy... Tienes hambre o sed, no me vas a negar que después de un largo viaje como el que has iniciado hasta aquí no estarás hambriento o sediento?... Mira, si quieres podemos ir a la dulcería, así además de conocernos más, podes probar diferentes vicios humanos...Aceptas?

Aquella actitud había persuadido no sólo a Jimmy, sino a Sheen y a Libby, pues, desde que conocían a Cindy nunca la habían visto actuar tan simpática... Esto hizo que Jimmy se pusiera algo nervioso e inquieto porque ya los celos le estaban invadiendo la mente y el corazón...

Un momento, no irán solos, digo, será mejor que lo acompañemos, pues ciertas niñas testarudas pueden ocasionar graves conflictos que evitaremos si vamos todos ...

Especialmente lo último va a dedicado a Cindy con un tono autoritario... Pero Jimmy sabía que Cindy era lista y era algo imposible que fuera ella quien armara problemas, pero de todos modos no quería dejarlos solos... pero... por su seguridad?

Me estás tratando de peligrosa, Nerdtron, no se si recuerdas que fuiste vos quien muchas veces con tus inventos o tu alto coeficiente intelectual nos pusiste en peligro a nosotros y a toda la Tierra misma...

Jimmy no contestó esa demanda... pues sabía muy bien que Cindy había dado en lo cierto...En ese instante por su mente comenzaron a proyectarse todas las veces que había puesto en peligro el planeta y sus habitantes...Y lo único que pudo hacer fue oprimir el botón que segundos más tarde abriría la puerta de su laboratorio para que de una vez por todas fueran a la dulcería...

Los últimos que iban caminando eran Cindy y el chico nuevo, les seguíam adelante Sheen y Libby, y más adelante, Jimmy muy solo, tanto como nunca antes lo había estado... Y fue desde ese preciso momento que supo que su desgracia duraría aproximadamente 102 días...

Fin del Tercer capítulo... Mi tercer FanFic de Jimmy Neutron:

Mis otros FanFics son:

Mi Condena Inteligente

Ficción Vs. Realidad

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	4. Ni un vistazo

**Intercambio Intergaláctico **

**Capítulo 4:_ Ni un vistazo..._**

Al llegar, Sheen se sentó con Libby, y Jimmy pretendía sentarse en una mesa sólos con Cindy, pero podrán imaginarse que esto no sucedió, sino Cindy se sentó con el chico... Entonces, como buena amigo, Sheeen invitó a Jimmy a sentarse en su mesa, y este hizo que Libby no se pusiera muy contenta; ella quería estar a solas con Sheen, pero como para variar, siempre pasaba algo que no los dejaba...

Que te pasa Jimmy? Te veo ultra deprimido...

Nada Sheen, nada me pasa, sólo estoy algo... algo... nostálgico porque Carl se haya ido...

Tranquilo, ya va a a volver dentro de 102 días, ya vas a ver que va a estar de diez...

Jimmy sonrió muy levemente, y Libby fue la encargada de pedir los dulces... Mientras tanto, de otra mesa:

Y cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Cindy

Mi nombre terrícola sería Betún

Eh, pero te quedaría mejor el nombre Casey, que se escribe Casey pero se pronuncia Queisi.

Gracias, desde ahora en más me llamarán Casey...

Si, no te olvides que mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela, si quieres te acompaño, te paso a buscar, en verdad, no sabés donde es la escuela?

No, pero puedo ir contigo?

Si, por supuesto.

Ya Libby había traido a las dos mesas los dulces, y a todo esto Casey preguntó a Cindy:

Cindy, Son estos dulces?

Si, veo que desde que estuviste conmigo algo has aprendido

Si, pues yo paso... lo único que contienen son azúcares, carbohidratos y colestorol, es preferible comer comidas nutritivas...

Aquella hizo sonrojar a Cindy, porque le recordaba mucho a Jimmy cuando se ponía a explicar sobre nutrición...

Pasaron minutos pero Cindy lo había dirigido ni un poco de atención a Jimmy; estaba completamente idiotizada con Casey, y esto fue lo que preocupó al niño genio, igualmente, supo que todo cambiaría mañana en clases cuando Cindy lo corregiera por algún diminuto error... pero como podía estar seguro de qué eso iba a a suceder?

Fin del Cuarto capítulo... Mi tercer FanFic de Jimmy Neutron:

Mis otros FanFics son:

Mi Condena Inteligente

Ficción Vs. Realidad

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	5. Cambio de Planos y de planes

**Intercambio Intergaláctico **

**Capítulo 5:_ Cambio de planos...y planes_**

Al día siguiente, ya muchos chicos habían ido al colegio pese a que faltaban varios minutos para que comenzaran las clases... Jimmy, había llegado, era la primera vez que no se atrasaba por sus inventos, esta vez, el decidió llegar temprano para explicar su proyecto a todos sus compañeros; se sentía extremadamente orgulloso...

De repente, todos los niños que había en el pasillo se quedaron perplejos; uy era que una niña de cabellos rubios había a aparecido con un niño nuevo agarrado del brazete; Eran Cindy y Casey...

A jimmy, esto no le gustó nada; y de inmediatamente su cara de orgullo se transformó en una de tristeza al darse cuenta de que aquel intercambio podía interferir en la relación invisible ( Invisible, porque todavía no había nada confirmado) entre Cindy y Jimmy... Sin embargo, trató de resistirlo hasta que un timbre marcó el comienzo de las clases, marcando también el comienzo del peor día de su vida...

La señorita Ave presentó al nuevo alumno:

Ah! Alumnos, les presento a Casey Wilcox, es el nuevo alumno. Puedes sentarte por allí...

Señorita Ave, preferiría en el lugar de Neutron, mientras tanto me adecue al aula...

No, que? Este es mi lugar y nadie lo usurpará, ni mucho menos seres provinientes de otras galaxias como tú...

Lo lamento, Jimmy, pero me gustaría sentarme aquí por hoy, después veré...

Jimmy Ah, házle caso a Casey Ah!. Casey, sientate – Ordenó la señorita Ave con un tono... bah, el mismo tono de siempre...

Carl, Sheen y Libby fueron los únicos en darse cuenta de la expresión de Jimmy al ver que Casey se sentaba muy cerca de Cindy, profanando así su lugar en el aula...

A Cindy parecía no haberle gustado demasiado al alejarla de Neutron, pero tampoco le afectó tanto como al niño genio... Pero luego de varios días de clase, no sólo esto comenzó a afectarle a Jimmy, sino a Libby y a todos los demás, y era que, Casey, estaba ocupando los lugares de cada uno en la vida de Cindy...

Y fue que en un recreo, Carl se le acerca a Jimmy junto con Sheen y Libby, pero Cindy no, porque durante todos los recreos estuvo al lado de Casey, sólo ellos y nada más que ellos..

Creo que este proyecto se nos está yendo de las manos...

Porque lo decís? – Pregunta algo sorprendido Jimmy-

Cindy me está ignorando a mi , ni siquiera me saluda porque no tiene tiempo, pues está muy ocupada con ese alienígena... – Dijo Libby, algo molesta-

Tranquilízate, quizás esté intercambiando culturas, ya sabes- Respondió Jimmy tratando de ocultar su más que evidente depresión porque Cindy ya ni siquiera se les acercaba...

Que me tranquilize, Casey está todo el tiempo con Cindy, no nos mira, no nos habla, no nos saluda, y pretendes que me tranquilize? Escucha, él me está robando una amiga, y a vos te está robando la oportunidad de ser feliz con la persona que amas.. Será mejor que hagas algo... o si no, tomaré medidas drásticas..

Aquellas palabras le resonaron en la mente del niño genio todo el día, hasta que, después de la salida de la escuela, le comentó a Libby que hablaría con Casey, y esta vez, no dejar pasar la oportunidad de confesar los sentimientos por Cindy...

Fin del Quinto capítulo... Mi tercer FanFic de Jimmy Neutron:

Mis otros FanFics son:

Mi Condena Inteligente

Ficción Vs. Realidad

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	6. Las verdades duelen

**Intercambio Intergaláctico**

**Capítulo 6: _No escuches las verdades, Jimmy, que te aseguro Duelen! __Je je __ que Nombre de Capítulo más largo)_**

Al día siguiente, Jimmy se había encontrado en la escuela 30 minutos antes ( toda una sorpresa)... Pretendía hablar Con Cindy y blanquear las cosas así se terminaba todo esto y podrían volver a ser felices todos juntos...

Caminó y caminó pensando de un lado a otro de aquellos pasillos tan silenciosos y monótonos, hasta que comenzaron a llegar de a muchos, pero aún así, todavía Cindy no había llegado...

Siguió esperando hasta que tocó el timbre y decidió entrar al aula... Cinco minutos más tarde, entró la Señorita Ave, presagio de que la jornada habpia comenzado... Sin Cindy y sin Casey... y eso era lo que más preocupaba a Jimmy, que era que los únicos que faltaban eran sólo ellos dos...

Al terminar el día de clases, Libby invitó a Jimmy a la dulcería para tratar de pensar una solución...

Mientras están hablando, se dan cuenta de que Cindy y Casey entran al local nada disimuladamente, riéndose a carcajadas, hasta que Cindy nota que Libby y Jimmy los están mirando y...

Hola Libby, hola Neutron, como andan? ( Aún sin parar de reir)

Cuál es el motivo de tanta risa? ( Pregunta con ánimos por el piso )

No es que fuimos a Retroland y nos acordamos que en túnel del terror nos asustamos tanto que saltaron los pochoclos que habíamos comprado y se le quedaron pegados en el cabello a un señor de delante de nuestro carro...

Se vuelven a reir, esta vez con más fuerza, y eso hace que Jimmy agarre del brazo a Cindy y se la lleve a su laboratorio...

Que haces?

Tengo que hablar con vos

Pues yo no, quiero regresar con Casey

Mientras iban llegando:

Ese es el problema, Casey, por culpa de él te estás olvidando de nosotros, tus amigos

Que yo sepa tu no eres mi amigo, o me equivoco?

Y que hay de Libby y sheen?

Ellos si lo son, pero no puedo estar con Casey o soy una prisionera tuya y de ellos?

Escucha, hoy mismo hablaré con el Rey Marflot, que hará que Casey se vaya... el seguro querrá largarse de este lugar...

Casey no se irá porque soy su novia, y no me va a dejar por una de tus ocurrencias magníficas, debés estar contento, lograste que dijera que ocurría entre Casey y yo, entonces dejame en paz...

Jimmy la soltó y la dejó ir... Él no esperaba esa respuesta ni mucho menos...

" _Cómo que Cindy es la novia de ese alienígen?. Es que acaso se volvió loca?_

Pensaba Jimmy, primero muy triste y luego llorando ... Y desde ese momento, comenzó a odiar su inteligencia superior y todo eso, pues, si él no hubiese sido tan genio, ese intercambio no hubiera ocurrido nunca... 

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	7. La Aclaracion

**Bueno, espero que este cap les guste aunque está algo mal... disculpen si es muy... buah... si tiene muchos diálogos o no sé, lo siento si tiene muchas imperfecciones, lo que pasa es que tuve problemas con el disco de 3 ½ y se me borraron todos los fics ( que son 6, de los cuales sólo uno está terminado) de Jimmy Neutron y lo tuve que hacer de vuelta de memoria... Dejen sus reviews, si? ya sé que este capítulo está malísimo, pero por favor, no me reprochen jeje **

**Intercambio Intergaláctico**

**Capítulo 7: _La Aclaración _**

Cindy buscó a Casey y luego se fueron... Jimmy, se acostó en su cama muy triste y apenado, había perdido a Cindy, aunque si bien no se preocupaba demasiado porque faltaban 52 días para que ese alienígena se vaya de este planeta, y dejara en paz a Cindy...

Al día siguiente, en la escuela, Jimmy se reunió compartiendo la mesa con Libby y Sheen, y Cindy estaba con Casey, y lo que más le preocupaba a Jimmy y sus amigos era que Cindy ni siquiera los miraba...

" Hablaste con Cindy ayer?"- Preguntó ansiosa Libby

" No me hagas acordar"- Respondió un cabizbajo Jimmy

" Qué fue lo que te dijo?

" Resulta que ahora parece que está enamorada de ese Alíen, Casey"

" Cómo? No puede ser, si Cindy hasta hace 50 días estaba obsesionada con vos...

" Vos misma lo dijiste, Libby, hace 50 días, antes de que venga Casey"

Y así , concluyó uno de las cuantas reuniones que hacía el grupo, a esta le siguió 51 iguales, una por día, hasta que llegó el día previo a la partida ( eso era lo que esperaba Jimmy)

Y luego de tanto tiempo, Cindy se acercó con Casey a hablar con Jimmy y los demás en su laboratorio...

Ya saben que Casey es mi novio, y no quiero romper con nuestra relación, después de todos los momentos hermosos que hemos vivido es lo único que nos falta, ...

-Ya, Vortex, ahorra tu " discurso" – dice Jimmy, de una forma enojada y a la vez celosa...

Bueno, llegamos al caso que si el se va... me voy yo con él a su planeta, y si el se queda, me quedo aquí...

- Estás loca Cindy! El se va a ir pero no contigo, acaso te olvidaste quién realmente es el amor de tu vida? Por quien realmente te jugarías la existencia?

No me hables así, Libby, recuerda que eso ya pasó, y ahora es Casey por quien me jugaría...

Un momento, Libby, Cindy tiene razón, no podemos desarmar a la pareja, no podemos hacerlo, no, sin consultar primero al rey

Está bien, primero consultemos al rey a ver que podemos hacer con respecto a...

No termina de decir esto que Jimmy furioso enciende la máquina que había trasladado a Terry hasta ese lugar...

Saludos, como está todo humanos y Casey?

Cinthia Vortex y Casey están desistiendo a anular el intercambio... Necesitamos su ayuda para que se den cuenta de que un extraterrestre no puedo vivir en la tierra...

Yo sólo soy un Rey, y Casey es un ciudadano de mi planeta, aunque según las leyes nuestras, el tiene derecho a defender su propiedad, así también como lo que quiere, en fin, esta comunicación me esta agotando, los veo a quien sea, hasta luego humanos y alienígena!

Lo que dijo el rey decepcionó a Jimmy que pensaba que iba a hacer algo más al respecto, Jimmy no soportaba ver de ese modo a Cindy ni mucho menos con Casey...

Hasta luego , iré con Casey al cine a disfrutar de MI vida, Neutron...

Diciendo esto se despidió sarcásticamente. No los vieron hasta el otro día en la cafetería, escenario que más tarde incluiría una gran pelea...

Dejen sus reviews contándome que tal está y si quieren, tirándome sugerencias y/o acotaciones... Espero que la pasen bien!

L ¡mg!nc!ó n e$ l l!&ertd d#l p#n$m!#nto...


	8. La Gran Pelea

**Intercambio Intergaláctico**

**Capítulo 7: _La Gran Pelea ( o el escenario del conflicto)_**

Todo estaba muy tranquilo; Jimmy estaba sentado con Carl y Sheen en la misma mesa, hasta que se les acercó Libby y se sentó con ellos porque no soportaba que Cindy lo le hablase ni la mirara, por estar tan ocupada con Casey...

" Esto me hartó y me sigue hartando, no puede ser que ese rey deje que un alien se quede a vivir acá"

Pero Jimmy no la escuchó a Libby, el estaba más pensativa que nunca, reflexionaba sobre que podía hacer, mientras revolvía la comida una y otra vez... Hasta que de pronto sintió un suave aroma a flores, era el perfume que llevaba puesto Cindy...

" Jimmy, estuve pensando y Casey se irá, pero el quiere irse conmigo, y yo...no tengo motivos para estar aquí en la tierra"

Que locura, si Cindy no tiene motivos para estar en la Tierra, entonces ni las personas más felices del mundo tendrían motivos... Cindy ignoraba lo mucho que la querían en la Tierra, no sólo por su familia y amigos, sino también por cierto genio que muchas veces no había demostrado sus sentimientos por ella...

" Si eso dices, vete, y no vuelvas más"

Esta respuesta impresionó a todo el grupo, Cindy se alejó sollozando, mientras Libby le empezó a retar.

" Estás loco, Cindy es capaz de cualquier cosa por ser ofendida así"

Libby estaba en lo correcto, y Jimmy lo había pensado por un instante y también se había dado cuenta de que si no arreglaba lo hecho, ya en su vida no habría más alegría.-.-.-.-.-

Casey supo de lo ocurrido y aprovechó para avisarle a todos una noticia...

" Me llevaré a Cindy y se quedará conmigo por siempre en mi planeta, despídanse ahora por planeamos llegar cuanto antes"

En eso, Jimmy levantó su mirada, llena de furia y dispuesta a cualquier cosa...

" Si quieres ir, vete, pero Cindy no se irá contigo"

" Y eso quién lo dice? Aquí no tiene motivos que la aten a este planeta de infelicidad y desamor"

" Te equivocas niño Alien" ( lo empuja) Cindy no se irá de aquí porque los motivos para que se quede son varios"

" Si, como por ejemplo que todo el tiempo la hagas sufrir"

Esto molestó a Jimmy tanto, que se paró firmemente y le mandó un puñetazo a Casey que le dejó el ojo morado...

" Pero ya no más, por Cindy pelearía hasta con la persona más maléfica de todas las galaxias"

" Acéptalo Neutron, tu haces esto para hacerte el valiente, y no porque de verdad quieras a Cindy"

" A Cindy la amo con todo el corazón, y no voy a dejar que venga un alienígena de otro planeta para sacármela"

Mucho antes de todo esto, se había formado una rueda con todos, Exactamente todos los que estaban en la cafetería ( para desgracia de Jimmy, el grado) se sorprendieron, algunos se rieron y otros se quedaron confundidos por dos motivos: Uno, porque nunca vieron a Jimmy enfrentarse a golpizas con nadie, y dos y fundamental porque el niño genio había confesado frente a todos los niños de la escuela, incluyendo Cindy que se encontraba al lado de Casey, lo que en verdad sentía por Cindy sin cobardía...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mmm que pasará ahora que todos ( inclusive Cindy) supieron que Neutron amaba a Cindy? Y que pasará entre Casey y Jimmy? Estarán dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por ver quien es el que más la quiere? Esperen pronto el próximo capítulo...


	9. Temperatura de Repulsión

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, lamento que haya tardado tanto en subir este capítulo. Sinceramente, he estado muy ocupada y no tuve demasiado tiempo. Pero más vale tarde que nunca, no es cierto? Entonces, déjenme reviews, si? Les comento que también pueden visitar mis otros Fics, que son: " Mi condena Inteligente", " Ficción Vs. Realidad", " Fuga Espacial", "Dos corazones Enamorados", " El medallón de Anubis " Situaciones Problemáticas" que prometo que los terminaré pronto y perdón si me olvido de algún otro. Gracias por todo y muchos besos de mi parte. BDPueblas.

**----------------------------------------------**

**Intercambio Intergaláctico**

**Capítulo 8: Temperatura de Repulsión**

"Jimmy! Qué estás diciendo?- Pregunta Libby de una forma muy entusiasta, sabiendo que si Cindy lo volvía a escuchar de la boca de Neutron, muchas cosas cambiarían decisivamente.

Pero esta vez Casey y Jimmy no se miraban de una forma amistosa. Las caras de ellos representaban repudio y odio más que notorio.

" Ya verás, Neutron, quieres a Cindy? Bueno, está bien, propongo una apuesta, quién gane esta pelea, se la quedará y hará lo que guste...

" Cindy no es un juguete" – Comentó enfadado Jimmy

" Me parece que alguien tiene miedo de perder a su amada para siempre. Si tanto la quieres, no seas una gallina, ven y pelea"

Ya muchos se estaban asustando. Percibían que una pelea viniendo de un extraterrestre y un genio dispuesto a todo, no terminaría muy grata.

" Exijo normas"- Se atrevió a indagar Jimmy-

" Quieres eso?. Está bien. Pero luego de que la diga, te verás obligado a realizar un referente antes de la pelea. La única norma es matar o morir"

La crueldad que sostenía esas palabras era tal que Cindy estaba tan asustada como nunca. Fue y le sujetó el brazo a Jimmy, diciendo con dulzura algo que Neutron obviamente rechazaría.

" Jimmy, no tienes que hacerlo, no quiero que salgas herido. No cuando me doy cuenta de la verdad. No sé como pude ser tan terca y tan cabeza dura, pero creo que hubiera sido más fácil decirte cuanto te quiero y no haciendote escenas de celos con este extraterrestre"

" Cindy, no quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte. Prefiero ser vencido por un extraterrestre antes que no verte más"- Dijo Jimmy a Cindy mientras se miraban dulcemente como nunca lo habían hecho antes. Parecía como si estuviesen a punto de cometer algún " delirio" peligroso que harían aún más difícil aquel momento. Ese delirio que muchas veces estuvieron a punto de cometer...

Mientras se iban acercando poco a poco, notaron como miradas penetrantes seguían cada movimiento que realizaban ellos.

" Miren todos, que romántico. Lástima que se acabe tan pronto"

" Acepto esa norma. La pelea se cometerá aquí y Ahora "

" Bueno, ya mismo vendrán mis ayudantes que sacarán a Cindy de nuestra presencia inmediatamente. No te preocupes Nerdtron, solo la encerrarán para que no intervenga en este caso"

Llegaron al lugar dos " bolas de moco pegado " y se llevaron a Cindy que gritaba y pataleaba:

" No Jimmy, espera, no lo hagas, Jimmy!

Parecía haberle dolido demasiado a Jimmy estas palabras, pero aún así decidió recomponerse y volver a aquel ámbito de " lucha".

Jimmy y Casey se prepararon para la pelea. Muchos habían decidido irse, quizá por tenor a que un rayo láser los transforme en moléculas inestables. Pero Libby Carl y Sheen no se fueron, sabían que no podían faltarle a una amigo en esos momentos...


	10. Capítulo Final

Intercambio Intergaláctico 

Notas de la Autora: Perdón la demora, pero les aviso que faltan pocos caps para el final, y los voy a hacer cuanto antes. Salu2 y me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews a lo largo de este tiempo. Muchas gracias, y esta capítulo es dedicado a ellos en especial!

Ya se habían preparado para pelear, y Goddard ya le había llevado el rayo que cambia el tamaño y un lápiz solar. Pero Jimmy no sabía toda la tecnología que tenía Casey, quién fácilmente podría vencerlo.

" Estás listo, ¿Nerdtron? A la de 3. Uno, dos...tres"

Y lanzó de su rayo impulsador unas sondas que empujaron a Jimmy contra la pared del árbol. Los chicos se asustaron, especialmente Libby, quién fue a socorrerlo. Pero en el intento, Casey le gritó ad Libby...

" Detente, morena. Serás un problema por ahora, así que seré piadoso y solo te transformaré temporalmente en un hámster"

Dicho esto, tomó su rayo multifunción y convirtió a Libby en un hámster marrón oscuro. Sheen se impresionó y se entristeció, pero enseguida tomó al hámster entre sus manos y protestó a Casey...

" Con mi novia no te metas, cara de nadie"

" Ya déjense de meter, o les pasará lo mismo que a Libby"

Y vinieron unas "bolas de moco" semejantes y se los llevaron. Casey comenzó a hacer sufrir a Jimmy quién se retorcía del dolor en el árbol.

" Al fin solos. Despídete"

Con su Impulsador Eléctrico, Casey proporciono a Jimmy una descarga eléctrica de 30 voltios. Pero Jimmy seguía peleando y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, tomó su lápiz solar y le brindó a Casey unas quemaduras de grado A.

" Maldito. Por esto sufrirás"

Casey no se detenía, ahora tomó unas esferas de gravedad, y se las arrojó a Jimmy, quién comenzó a estar dominado por Casey a través de una mano robótica. El extraterrestre comenzó a mover a su gusto a Jimmy por los aires, chocándolo con diversos objetos, mientras Jimmy se moría de dolor.

"¿ Ya tienes suficiente? ¿Quieres más? Si quieres, puedo ser tan generoso como para dejarte ir si te das por vencido, así me llevo a Cindy"

" Nunca, prefiero morir"

" Como quieras"

Por último, tomó su rayo multifunción y configuró el programador.

" Muy bien, hasta nunca, piedra"

Y comenzó a transformar a Jimmy en una piedra moldeada con las facciones de su cuerpo y cara. Mientras más gris se ponía, más piedra estaba siendo. Cuando terminó con Jimmy hecho piedra, Casey mandó a los guardias bolas de moco quienes trajeron a Cindy.

" ¿Dónde está Jimmy?"

" Amada Cindy, gané la pelea, así que te dejaré que te despidas de él por siempre"

Cindy comenzó a patalear y los guardias la soltaron improvisadamente.

" Pero, Moogobots! ¿Qué hacen?"

Y los guardias se sacaron sus máscaras, eran Sheen y Carl, quiénes comenzaron a detener a Casey. Pero no resistirían mucho tiempo, y Cindy, antes de notar que Jimmy era una piedra, tomó el rayo lo mas pronto que pudo y les gritó.

"¿Qué botón aprieto?"

" Cualquiera, no soportaremos demasiado"

Cindy apuntó el rayo a Casey y apretó cualquier botón, transformando a Casey en una piedra.

" Órale, Cindy, no pensé que serías capaz"

" Chicos, ¿vieron a Jimmy? ¿Cómo está?"

Sheen y Carl bajaron sus miradas sumidas en tristeza, pues ellos se habían dado cuenta de lo que le había ocurrido a Jimmy.

" Atrás tuyo, Cindy"

Cindy se dio vuelta y vio a Jimmy convertido en una roca. Se acercó bañada en lágrimas y desesperada. Pudo ver la cara de Jimmy en piedra, su cuerpo, sus manos.

" Jimmy! No.!"

Lloraba y a su vez iba mojando el cuerpo de Jimmy de piedra. Sheen y Carl se acercaron para consolarla, pero el dolor era tan fuerte que ni ellos podían contenerse.

" No puede ser..."

Gritaba en llanto la niña. Tanto era su dolor que en su pecho sentía un martillo que clavaba clavos constantemente. Luego de revisar si había alguna posibilidad de que Jimmy se salvara, se dio cuenta de que no había ninguna. Entonces, tomó la cabeza de piedra de Jimmy y le dio un beso, quizás, por última vez. Mientras lo besaba, Carl la miraba, y Sheen lloraba tocando a Libby ( que fue convertida en hámster). Cindy seguía besándolo, y a medida que lo besaba más y más, Jimmy iba perdiendo la dureza y el gris, ¡Se estaba transformando en humano de vuelta!

" Seguí, Cindy, no pares"

Cindy se olvidó de todo y siguió besando la boca de Jimmy Neutron que poco a poco se iba entibiando y tomando el color rosado. Ya faltaba poco.

Cuando Jimmy terminó de transformarse en humano, él se levantó y se sorprendió al ver a Cindy tan de cerca y ¡Besándolo!

" Jimmy! Estás bien!"

"¿Me besas...te?

" Si, eso creo, si esto no es un sueño"

" Jimmy, que suerte que estás bien, ahora, ¿podrías transformar a Libby?"

"Si, por supuesto"

Jimmy tomó el láser multifunción y volvió a transformar a Libby en una humana.

" Sheen, me salvaste"

Libby pensó que Sheen la había salvado, y entonces lo besó. Jimmy, al ver esta situación, le guiño un ojo y dejó que disfrutaran. Pero Carl preguntó

" ¿Qué haremos con esta piedra ex – Casey?"

Jimmy respondió

" Creo que quedaría bien de adorno para el patio de la escuela"

Carl se marchó a ordenar la roca y pararla bien. Jimmy aprovechó para hablar con Cindy.

" Qué día, no?"

"Si, un largo día. Sabes Jimmy, todo fue mi culpa y creo que te debo una disculpa..."

" No hay problema ,Cindy. ¿Me llamaste Jimmy?"

" Si pues, es tu apodo, no? O quieres que te llame Nerdtron"

" Si tu me odias.."

" Yo no te odio, al contrario"

" Y, dime algo, ¿Cuál es el contrario de odio?"

" Lo tienes que saber, sos un niño genio, no?"

" Te...amo, Cindy"

" Yo también, Jimmy"

Se besaron eternamente cada vez más desenfrenadamente, y sintieron, que desde ese momento, era el uno para el otro, y nada más podría separarlos, ni siquiera, un habitante de otro planeta...


End file.
